Lily Green and The Doctor
by KidofStew
Summary: Lily Green led a fairly normal life. That was until she discovered that one of her colleagues was an alien who traveled all of time and space.
1. The Drafter : Part One

**The Drafter : Part One**

**DISCLAIMER :** _I don't own Doctor Who, if I did that would be wonderful, but seeing as I don't it would be completely irrelevant to sue me. Please don't sue me... For reals I don't have any money for you to take XD_

* * *

><p><em>The darkness surrounded her as she ran frantically. The mist curled around the trees in search of her, whispering her name with chilling and ominous voices. She didn't dare look back, she didn't dare slow, for the moment that she did she would be forever consumed in the inky black void. Beyond the voices in the mist she could hear the bellowing of a monster completely concealed—all but his glowing red eyes teeming with bloodlust—in the shadows. He towered over the small girl and the trees that were nothing but pointy sticks. The girl kept running despite her chances of survival dwindling down to nothing. She still had hope for in the clearing there lie a flashing light and box of a blue so bright that it sliced through the black and grey night. She was almost there. <em>

_She tripped over a branch that had been unseen in her flight-like dash. She fell to the ground and felt the chill of the mist settle over her; its wispy tendrils rendering her body useless. The colossal beast loomed above her, and her death would surely be imminent. She shut her eyes and did not scream, for she had no reason to fear what would come next. He would save her. He would always save her._

* * *

><p>Lily Green woke from her nightmare in a cold sweat. Her clock read five fifty-three in the morning. With a sigh and the acceptance that she would not find sleep again; she rose from her bed and descended the stairs to her kitchen. She prepared herself some coffee and sat alone in the dark solitude of her home. She closed her eyes as the warmth of the beverage spread from her head to her toes. A chill ran up her spine then as she pictured what she'd seen in her dreams.<p>

She'd never had particularly frightening dreams, not even as a child. These terrors began only a week ago and had woken her early ever since. All the time it was the same. She would run through woods she'd never even seen before, desperate to escape that which threatened to consume her. She'd see a light and fall before reaching it. Then there was nothing. The image of the heated red eyes was burned deep into her mind. Lily had considered talking to someone about the troubling dreams, but decided she'd make herself out to be insane. Instead, she reasoned that they'd go away in time. A loud beeping noise made her jump out of her skin. She sighed. It was her phone… Which she'd gone and left in her bedroom.

Finishing her coffee she stood and ascended the stairs. She'd gotten a text from John. It was six in the morning now and Lily had no idea why he'd thought of contacting her.

'Good morning. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, how are you?'

That was what the text read.

John Smith was a newbie who'd come to work in Supernova publishing a week or so ago. He was polite and quickly made many friends around the office. Lily was counted amongst those numbers. Sometimes they'd go out together for lunch breaks, of course, they were never alone. Someone would always tag along, and for that she was grateful. You could say that Lily was just a tad bit socially awkward. Without having a third party to draw attention away from her things got awkward very quickly. The last thing she wanted was to make a fool out of herself in front him. Making a good impression with your colleagues had always been a good way to jump ahead.

Lily bit her lip in thought before responding.

'I'm fine, thank you for asking. How's the project going?'

John Smith was very good at what he did. Even though he was still new around the place; he'd already secured himself a project of upmost importance. Lily admitted that she was kind of jealous. No doubt it was his British charm and good-looks that had gotten him that job. There was a rumor going around the building that Mr. Potts didn't waste much of his time on women. His accent also came with other perks.

The women in the office absolutely swooned over him. Some were discreet in their admiration and would whisper to their friends as he walked by. Others were bold and attempted making moves on him. As far as Lily could tell he was quite oblivious to their intentions as he only ever smiled and returned compliments before walking off. Maybe he was interested in Mr. Potts.

Lily went to her closet and pulled out a maroon sweater, dark wash jeans, and brown boots. She got dressed quickly and put her dark hair up in a haphazard ponytail. She shoved her phone in her pocket and went to go get some breakfast.

All that was left was barely a bowlful of cereal and a drop of milk. Lily sighed in frustration and decided she would eat something at the office. She left her home and drove to her workplace.

* * *

><p>As per normal, nothing particularly exciting happened on Lily's way to work. There was traffic of course and lots of time to plan out what her day would look like. Her radio played the smooth jazz that she enjoyed in the morning and her car smelled of fresh pine. Everything was good until she'd taken the elevator up to the office. She'd half expected everyone to forget about what particular day it was. Unlike Smith, she didn't have a lot of friends around there. In fact, the only ones that came to mind were that of Maggie Pettle, and Greg Tivvey. Even then she hadn't remembered telling them that this particular day, September 21st, was her birthday.<p>

She stepped out of the elevator and everyone jumped out from inside of the cubicles blowing noisemakers and shouting "happy birthday". Lily felt her face heat up. She was the center of attention and that was something that didn't sit well with her. Maggie scurried over, her deep purple bob flouncing. She put a party hat on Lily and pulled her into a hug. Maggie was a petite and peppy girl who enjoyed everything bright and happy in the world. She brought a smile to everyone's faces with her childlike personality.

"Happy birthday Lily." Maggie pulled away, a big smile on her face. Lily could tell that she had set all of this up. Despite Lily's extreme discomfort; she couldn't be mad at Maggie. She looked over the sea of faces and forced a smile.

"Thanks everyone." Just then, Greg and John came into the room wheeling a cart with a cake on it. There was a single candle in the center.

"Hey there Green. I had Smith here cook up something for your birthday. Fair warning, this guy's an amazing cook. Have a wish." Lily almost laughed. Was there anything that John lacked skill in? Lily thought long and hard about what her wish should be. Her thoughts drifted to her boyfriend Lance who was currently on the other side of the country taking care of some top secret things. All she knew of his occupation was that he worked for a branch of government that specialized in neutralizing threats. If any more information was disclosed to her, both the government and Lance agreed that she'd become a target to their enemies. Lily was quite alright with information being withheld from her; some of that stuff seemed so scary that she was sure she didn't want any part in it. With a smile on her face she blew out the candle. She had wished that Lance would come home both swiftly and safely. The crowd clapped and then after having a slice of cake went to work at their stations. Lily was glad that the event had been over quickly and gladly went to her isolated cubicle.

The first order of business was to check her e-mail. It was a common mistake that many made to not check their e-mail periodically while in this field of work. A missed opportunity because of inattentive actions was dealt with harshly around here. Lily had nothing of interest in her inbox and so she moved on to the second order of business. She would-

Her phone vibrated in her pocket. She checked it and found a text from John. She'd almost forgotten about the message she'd sent him this morning.

'Sorry I couldn't reply sooner. In all honesty, I'm having a bit of trouble. Would you be will to help? I've also asked Greg and Maggie, and don't worry, once it's finished credit will be given where it is due.'

Lily couldn't hide her shock. John actually needed help with something. It was a first and she definitely hadn't been expecting it. He also was willing to make sure that Lily got at least partial credit. That would help her immensely in her career goals. Perhaps a little to eagerly, she replied with a yes. John e-mailed her all of his instructions and ideas and she got to work with haste.

After about three hours of non-stop typing. Lily stood and made her way to the break room. She grabbed a bagel and got a little cup of water from the cooler. She took and seat and ate as fast as she could. Her new assignment had energized her. Mr. Potts often said that the main reason why he'd hired her was that once she started working she couldn't stop. Lily was on her way out when she bumped into a familiar man in a bow tie.

"Sorry," She said checking to make sure he was alright.

"No apologies necessary," He said flashing her a smile. There she found herself stuck in her famous state of awkward silence. She tried to avoid these ghastly moments, but they always found a way of sneaking up on her.

"I had some ideas about the design for the latest issue." She said in an attempt to start a conversation. John nodded.

"Greg and I have been working together on the writing. Maggie has also been brainstorming about the layout. You two should consult with one another." He said.

"Yeah, I'll make sure to do that." Much to Lily's relief gave her a brief nod and went inside the break room. She sighed and walked back to her desk where she found a little note. She opened it and nearly fainted at the words that she read.

* * *

><p>~Author's Note<p>

Hi guys, this my first post onto this site. After reading all the wonderful stories on her I decided that maybe it was time I posted something on here too. Thanks for taking the time to read my story (and hopefully enjoy it). Reviews are helpful, I like hearing pros and cons as they'll help me a to get better and produce things that you guys will love even more. :)

Also this is going pretty slow right now... Yeah, I thought that maybe I'd just post something real quick and see what happens. I promise that all of the magical travelling through time and space is on it's way. I felt like I should establish some background first so I don't send anyone into shock with how fast things would go. Hopefully I can make Lily seem like a real person and not just another companion. Anyways that's it from me I guess. Until next time *waves*


	2. The Drafter : Part Two

**The Drafter : Part Two**

**DISCLAIMER :** _I don't own Doctor Who, if I did that would be wonderful, but seeing as I don't it would be completely irrelevant to sue me. Please don't sue me... For reals I don't have any money for you to take XD_

**This part will be longer now :)**

* * *

><p>The next day I got a phone call from Lance. It went to voice mail because I was in a meeting at the time, and I still couldn't answer during the day as I was busy helping with John's project. What we had so far looked pretty good. Maggie and I had collaborated to create the design of the magazine and dictate space for the text and pictures. Greg and John (with I and Maggie's editorial prowess) wrote the article, and Greg took the liberty of taking the pictures. I was typing away on my computer when Greg came over and placed a packet on my desk. I looked at the thick stack of paper and then up at him.<p>

"What is that?" I asked. Greg smirked at me and leaned against the wall of my cubicle.

"Some new procedures that the office wants to put into place. Basically it's just the 'Terms of Use' that nobody ever reads. The last page is where you initial and all." I gave him a slight smile and flipped to the last page. I signed my name hastily and then closed the packet.

"Want to go give that to Mr. Potts?" I asked. Greg frowned and picked up the packet.

"Yeah sure. Come out to lunch at Castor's with Maggie and I so we can talk about the finishing touches." Greg started to walk away, but I grabbed his arm.

"What about John?" I asked. It was his project after all. He should be included in every step. Greg rolled his eyes.

"He can't make it. He says he has a 'very important' meeting at lunch." Greg left then. I gave a sigh and finished off my tasks for the day.

* * *

><p>At lunch I rushed over to the little cafe just fifteen minutes from the office. The small family business was named after its owners the Castors. Greg, Maggie, and I met up there whenever we could spare the time to go out. The atmosphere there was friendly and warm; it was the perfect place to unwind for even just a few moments. I found the pair seated at a table next to a window in the far corner of the place. They were engaged in conversation. Maggie held a copy of her cover design and Greg was pointing out things on it. I jogged over to the table and plopped down in a seat. I placed my messenger bag behind me. Maggie and Greg turned their heads and smiled at me in unison. I furrowed my brow at the creepy action.<p>

"What did I miss?" I asked. Maggie showed me the cover design and pointed to one of the balloons.

"See how that balloon is red? Greg came up with this amazing idea to make them a paler color so we can put writing in them. He also said that we should-" Greg cleared his throat.

"Those were just suggestions. It's your cover after all," Greg gave her a pat on the wrist before taking out a huge bundle of papers. "This stuff on the other hand... Yeah this should be fixed immediately." Maggie and I chuckled at this.

"Well first of all that's not how you spell significant." I said smiling at Greg. He shook his head.

"Who actually says that word with a 'c'?" Maggie giggled at Greg's little response. Greg gave her a look, and that was one that I'd been accustomed to seeing as of late. Everyone around the office knew that those two were in love with each other. The little looks they'd exchange, the banter they'd share, the way that they worked together so seamlessly. There were bets placed (that Lily definitely played no part in) on just how long it would take for them to admit their feelings to one another. Maggie was a shy girl who often kept to herself, and Greg was an outgoing jokester who loved being the center of attention. People always said that opposites attract.

"Anyone with a basic concept of-" I was cut off by the arrival of none other than John Smith. He took the empty seat next to me and straightened his bow tie.

"Sorry, I hurried as fast as I could. You know how humans are with their always being held up and such. Anyhow, what did I miss?"

Despite his being late, John flew into the work like a storm. He checked every detail of everything. He made invaluable suggestions and pointed out things that all of us had failed to notice.

"This is gonna be the most awesome issue Supernova has ever published." Greg said leaning back in his chair.

"Yes, the most awesome." John agreed folding his hands on the table.

"Agreed." I said.

"Totally." Maggie said with a smile. At that moment my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket. It was Lance. I bit my lip and looked around at everyone.

"I need to take this." I said.

"We can finish up here; you go on ahead." Greg said sitting back upright. I gave a nod and scurried outside before the phone went to the answering machine. I answered with weak knees and baited breath.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey flower." Lance answered on the other end. I felt tears well up in my eyes at his voice. It had been a long time since I'd seen him or heard from him. He wrote to me. It was often too dangerous to communicate electronically.

"It's been a long time since I've heard you." I said unsure of what to say. Lance chuckled on the other end.

"Yeah, too long."

"Is it safe to be talking now; like this I mean." I asked.

"Mhm. I'm on my way back now. I've been in a car for two days. Just a day longer and I'll see you again flower," Lance gave a sigh. "Driver says we're reaching a cell drop. I'll talk to you later, and when I do it'll be in person."

"I look forward to it. I love you." I said with a smile.

"I love you." He returned. After that the other end went to static. I hung up just as Maggie, Greg, and John came out of the cafe. Greg and Maggie walked off in the direction of the office while John stayed behind. He gave me a look before speaking.

"We're going with the new plan I drew up. It'll be ready for presentation tomorrow." With that he jogged off, but he didn't go towards the office. I furrowed my brow and contemplated following him. I was just turning the corner when a very distressed looking Mr. Potts came hobbling in my direction. Sweat formed on his forehead and he looked scared for his life. When he saw me his eyes widened; it was almost like he'd seen a ghost.

"Miss Green, you're a sight for sore eyes. I'm having a bit of an issue... It's with the files in my office. I was just running to the printing company down the block, but you'll be of more assistance. Please come with me." I didn't have much time to process his situation before he dragged me off towards the company.

* * *

><p>When we arrived the company was closed. Mr. Potts gave an exasperated sigh. He pulled out a key from his pocket and thrust it into the keyhole. The door clicked open and we made our way inside. He led me to a small office-like space. He grabbed some papers off of the desk and placed them elsewhere. He reached into his other pocket and shook his head. He patted himself down but still didn't find what he was looking for.<p>

"Stay here." He hobbled out of the room so fast I thought that he might trip and roll away. I was left in silence. The room was clean and void of many objects that one might leave in their office. A coffee mug, a little knick knack, a picture of family, or even a favorite pen. All that sat atop the desk was a computer and a pencil holder with one pencil. There was a virtually empty bookcase in a corner, and a little table next to it upon which sat a copier and a printer. There was a door in the back of the room. I wondered where it lead. I was walking towards it when I heard the door click behind me. I turned around and ran to the office door. I shook the handle but it wouldn't budge.

"I'm sorry Miss Green... They said that they needed you." I heard Mr. Potts on the other side. After leaving the cryptic message I heard him run from the building. Panic began to settle in. Who needed me? I ran to the other side of the room and shook that handle. It was also locked.

I stood in the middle of the room and paced. I was too far into the building for anybody to hear me if I screamed. Unless the back door led outside. I went back to the door and laid on my stomach. I looked underneath the door and I was met with a glowing red eye. I shot up so fast it almost hurt. It was like I was a little kid again looking under the bed for monsters. I always imagined that I saw something and would run to my parents' room in a fright. This time I knew it was real.

I had seen it in my dreams.

The same red eye that had been haunting me for a week was real, and it was behind that door.

I heard a loud bang and the snarling of a beast. I noticed that there was a dent in the door. It was trying to get through. The beast on the other side pounded on the door once more, and the dent grew. The only thing standing between me and certain death was a metal door. I supposed I should be grateful for the few extra minutes it would take before the monster got through. I shut my eyes.

I wouldn't see Lance again if I died here. I wouldn't get to see Maggie and Greg end up together. I'd never reach my career goals. I wouldn't live a long and happy life the way I always wanted to. There was another bang. Then a foreign sound. It was a strange kind of buzzing. I turned to the office door and watched as it flung open. John Smith stood there, a serious look on his face.

"Let's get you out of here," At that moment the back door burst open. It revealed a grotesque enigma that dripped black ooze and stunk of death and blood. It trained its eyes on me and began barreling towards us. "This is the part where we run!" John grasped my hand and pulled me out of the room. We ran through the front entrance and down the road. I remembered that this was where he'd been heading after the meeting at the cafe. We took a sharp right turn down an alley. John stopped in front of a blue police box.

"Why'd we stop?" I asked panting. Despite my fatigue; I knew that that thing could be on us in a matter of seconds. "That thing is pretty fast." John paid me no mind as he fiddled around with a key before entering the box. He took my hand and pulled me inside. I almost fainted. John ran up the stairs to what I could only describe as a bunch of doo-hickies surrounding a beam of light.

"What is this place?" I asked spinning around in a slow circle to take it all in. John looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"That's weird. Normally people comment on the size. Exactly _what _this place is is usually the second thing." John started pressing and pulling on all the various things that were completely foreign to me. Then I started thinking about the size of it. The box wasn't very big on the outside, but the inside was like a totally different galaxy. I allowed myself to be enamored for only a moment; then I remembered the issue that was waiting outside.

"What about that thi-"

"It's a Coretinitian. An angry one at that." The room started to shake and I gripped onto the railing to steady myself.

"Regardless of what it's called, it's chasing us and you're up there pulling on some levers and pushing things that go ding." I said exasperated. John took his hands off the buttons and the shaking stopped. He descended the stairs and opened the door. He motioned for me to follow and I did. When I stepped outside we were in a different location. We were at a gas station just outside of town. I gaped and looked all around. I was searching for an explanation as to how we'd gotten here. I turned to John and just stared for a while.

"How did we get here?" I asked; my voice shaky and scared.

"I think it's time for re-introductions. I'm The Doctor. I'm an alien that travels time and space in that blue box." I stared at him once more. I didn't believe him. Did I believe him? My mind was a jumbled mess of thoughts and theories at the moment. The only thing I was sure of was that I'd once been standing in an alleyway in the city, and now I was outside of a rusty old gas station. After a while of silence he awkwardly extended his hand as if he was asking for friendship. I swallowed and grasped his hand.

"Lily Green. I'm a human who just got chased down by a blob. Care to explain that?" I asked crossing my arms. John-no he was The Doctor now-grimaced a little bit.

"The blob is called a Coretinitian. They're a warmongering species who make their way from planet to planet consuming possible opponents." The Doctor stroked his chin.

"Why would it go after me?"

"Why would it go after you?" We asked the question at the same time.

"I'd been tracking it for a while; I think it might have been separated from its fleet and ended up here. I was about to try and return it when I saw you with Henry Potts. I knew something was wrong when he left without you..." The Doctor trailed off.

"Potts said that they wanted me before he left... I don't understand." I was shocked out of my state of thought when I heard a roar. I turned in that direction and saw the Coretinitian coming up the hill. I had to give it some props for its determination.

"The TARDIS may be the only safe place for you until we figure this out." I screwed up my face.

"What's a TARDIS?"

"That's the box," He opened the door and led me inside again. "Did you see the Coretinitian before today?"

"Only in my dreams." I said nonchalantly. The Doctor stared at me intently and motioned for me to go on. I explained the dream in as vivid detail as I could remember. From the start of the dream to where it stopped. After only a moment of silence his eyes widened.

"The mist... There's some kind of residue in it. That's what's attracting it." He started for the gadgets again, this time I followed him.

"How can the residue get to me in my dreams?" I asked. The Doctor scratched his head.

"I have a theory, but it's nearly impossible. Not impossible, but highly unlikely. Very highly unlikely."

"Well spit it out then." I said chuckling.

"Your subconscious is reaching out to universe. Almost like it belongs out there."

"So my mind is a sponge for the galaxy?" I put a hand on my forehead. "And now there's a blob who wants all that."

"Technically, he doesn't want it. He just wants to destroy it."

"Comforting," I said sarcastically. "How're we gonna get it back into space?"

"That's easy. You just need to dream."

* * *

><p>That night I lay in bed staring at the ceiling. The task of sleep and dreaming seemed to be the most difficult thing in the world when one was forced to do it. It was made even more difficult when the threat of blob man loomed on the horizon. The Doctor said that he'd stay close and monitor everything to make sure that nothing happened while I was asleep. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.<p>

_There was a light in the distance... A blue box that was coming to save me. The mist was almost upon me. I stood and continued to run. The Doctor stood in front of the TARDIS and pointed a strange device at the mist. I recognized the buzzing sound as what I had heard at the printing company. The mist receded and the monster turned around to chase after it. The Doctor smiled and pointed the thing at my head._

When I woke up The Doctor was staring out of my window. It was morning now. I climbed out of bed and tapped his shoulder.

"No more space mist in my head then?" I asked. The Doctor turned around and smiled.

"Nope, and no more blob either."


End file.
